wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker/Relationships
Despite only appearing in two countries, Joker does not get along with any of the roleholders. Though really, it's more so that none of the roleholders like him, so he reciprocates. Alice Liddell Joker originally just sees Alice as someone entertaining who is lost; a prisoner to be caught. As the games progress, Joker becomes more enamored with Alice as she actively visits him sometimes just for the sake of visiting him, does not hate him like everyone else seems to, enjoys the circus, she is gullible, and is always lost and lying to herself. Alice's constant denial and guilt attracts Joker. In Diamond and Mirror, Joker becomes more physical with Alice, though he respects her feelings and will stop his advances if she tells him to stop. Originally, Alice viewed Joker just as another role holder she could become friends with, though he was a little mysterious. Over time, Alice becomes wary of Joker, though she still does not treat him bad like the other role holders. Vivaldi Vivaldi is one of the only roleholders who actually enjoys the circus, so Joker like her more than most of the other roleholders. Peter White There is a mutual dislike between the two. However, White Joker says that he and Peter are the same, which Peter agrees to. Ace The two Jokers have different opinions of Ace. White Joker dislikes him, while Black Joker likes him because he is strong. Ace doesn't like either, despite that he works for them. He says that their presence and his work for them interferes with his work for Julius. Julius Monrey Joker does not seem to dislike Julius through they are not very close as Julius does not like him. They do have to act civil to take care of administrative matters though. Nightmare Gottschalk While neither man appears to like the other, it is hinted that under normal circumstances they are not antagonistic towards each other. Things change after Alice arrives in Wonderland. Gray Ringmarc Beyond the general dislike all roleholders have for Joker, Gray and Joker are not especially antagonistic towards each other. Blood Dupre Blood finds the circus to be boring, and since he aided in breaking Elliot out of prison, Joker really dislikes him. Elliot March Joker does not like how Elliot broke out of prison, but he also thinks he was a cute prisoner. Elliot hates him as he imprisoned him. Tweedle Dee & Dum Mary Gowland Gowland does not like Joker because of his role, and because he takes visitors away from the Amusement Park. Boris Airay The two do not interact except in Boris's route of Joker no Kuni. However, Joker is annoyed when Boris opens doors into his prison. Pierce Villiers Sidney Black Crysta Snowpigeon Jericho Bermuda Joker There are two Jokers. Black Joker is a prison warden and White Joker works at the circus. They seem to have a mixed relationship. Black is aggressive and threatens White. On the other hand, White is nice to Black and doesn't take his insults to heart. However, he still jokes around with Black, such as when everyone kept calling Black nice. Humpty They have never been shown to meet in the games. Dumpty They have never been shown to meet in the games. Category:Character Relationships Category:Joker